SPECTRUM
by meimei11
Summary: Y cuando ella dormía, la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído "Jamás te dejaré ir." - oneshot


Historia basada en la canción 'Spectrum' de Zedd y un fic de Pokémon.

[…]

Se conocieron en un orfanato cuando eran pequeños. Se hicieron los mejores amigos y eso nadie lo podía negar. Ella era testaruda, pero gentil y generosa. Él era serio y muy callado, pero muy inteligente y valiente. Eran hechos el uno para el otro, aunque tenían pequeñas diferencias. Pero eso no les importaba en lo absoluto. Así eran ellos.

Ellos crecieron ahí; jamás fueron adoptados, pero ¿qué les importaba? Tenían la compañía del otro mientras veían a los demás niños irse de ahí. No querían ser adoptados pues temían separarse y jamás volver a verse. Eran inseparables.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crecieron, se hicieron adolescentes. Eran ya grandes como para ser adoptados. Eran los mayores de ahí, y por ende, los niños les tenían miedo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un día, el orfanato cayó en bancarrota. No había comida, las instalaciones estaban por derrumbarse y los niños caían enfermos. Ellos buscaban escapar de ahí. Tenían hambre, frío y se habían quedado sin hogar.

Y así fue, una noche escaparon de ahí. Sin embargo, había otro problema: No tenían en donde vivir ni qué comer. Él se preocupaba mucho por su 'amiga', temía que se enfermara o muriera.

Entonces, se le ocurrió la idea más alocada posible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Deme todo la comida que tenga si quiere vivir!

Y ahí estaba, parado enfrente de un pobre vendedor de dulces aterrado. El chico rubio acercó un poco más el cuchillo al cuello del hombre y lo fulminó con la mirada. El señor, aterrado, le dio todos los caramelos, chocolates y paletas que había allí y salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Él los guardó y regresó con la pelinegra, la cual se encontraba en un callejón tapada con un abrigo. Al ver los dulces, ella sonrió y tomó uno, el cual se lo devoró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían cumplido los veinte años ya. Él veintiuno, ella veinte. Su vida consistía de asaltos, robos, amenazas y pistolas.

Pero jamás se hubieran imaginado que gracias a ese asalto al hombre que vendía dulces, se hubiesen convertido en los más buscados de toda Asia. Carteles con «se busca» ofreciendo recompensas de millones de yenes inundaban todo el continente.

Llegaron a tal punto que se enamoraron, y cada delito lo cometían juntos. Uno hacía la estrategia, otro atacaba.

La adrenalina que corría por sus venas al oír una sirena de policía era bastante. Cuando veían las luces rojas y azules del carro, se agarraban de la mano para huir juntos y jamás ser encontrados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos vivían en una cabaña, en lo profundo de un bosque; un área inexplorada.

Dormían abrazados, disfrutando la presencia de los dos. Bromeaban de vez en cuando sobre tener hijos, y reían al unísono. Cualquiera que los viera sin conocerlos, diría que son una pareja normal y muy feliz. Pero por desgracia, no era así.

Debido a que eran los más buscados, no podían salir tomados de la mano a luz del día por un parque. No querían ser encarcelados, pues eso significaba separarse, no tener la presencia de cada uno.

Una mañana lluviosa, ella miraba por la ventana y escuchó una patrulla. Alarmada, corrió a su amante para avisarle, y él reaccionó rápidamente.

Corrieron fuera de ahí. Cada vez se alejaban más y no oían ya la sirena. Un poco deprimidos por alejarse de la cabaña, se instalaron en una cueva. En aquél hogar habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, habían vivido cosas tan hermosas sin que nadie los juzgara.

Eran la historia de amor más dramática. Ni Romeo ni Julieta. Ellos podían haber escrito un libro con todas sus vivencias amorosas. Drama, Romance, Comedia y Angustia... De todo.

Se amaban con toda el alma. Él aseguraba que asesinaría por ella. Ella decía que enfrentaría a millones de policías por él.

Y cuando la chica dormía, él la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído.

«Jamás te dejaré ir.»

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sucio y manchado de sangre, enfrentándose a treinta policías que intentaban capturarlo, _matarlo_.

Detrás de él, estaba ella, apuntando con una pistola a quien se le acercara a ella y a su amado. Ella tenía unos cuantos moretones en la cara, y su nariz sangraba. Una herida de bala en el brazo no significaba nada para ella, mientras su querido no sufriera nada, ella se mantendría en pie.

— ¡Tienen un minuto para rendirse o dispararemos! —Gritó un oficial apuntando un arma a los jóvenes.

Ambos tragaron saliva, y el chico sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteó y se encontró a su chica sonriendo.

Él, por instinto, le devolvió una sonrisa cálida y tierna; de esas que enamoran. La pelinegra lo abrazó por la espalda y le dijo al oído.

—Te amo.

Se volteó y le besó la cabeza.

—Yo también.

— ¡Medio minuto! —Volvió a gritar aquél oficial. La chica lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Takumi. Los dos nos iremos al infierno —rió—, pero nos iremos juntos y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

Él sonrió. —Sí Ayuzawa. Juntos hasta la eternidad.

La chica soltó una lágrima y lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Él repitió aquella acción y le volvió a besar la cabeza.

— ¡Diez segundos!

—Recuerda Misaki, te amo.

—Yo también, Usui.

— ¡Cinco segundos!

—Tienes que recordar algo, Misaki.

— ¿Sí? —Dijo en un sollozo.

— ¡Tres!

—Jamás te dejaré ir.

— ¡Uno!

Y antes de que las miles de balas atravesaran sus cuerpos, él la agarró y la besó con mucho amo.

Ambos cayeron muertos al mismo tiempo pero sabiendo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Se amaban, y nadie lo podía negar. Ni siquiera el mismo Dios podría juzgarlos.

Sus cuerpos fueron quemados, hechos cenizas, pero sus almas no.

La noticia corrió por todo el mundo, y la gente los llamó "Los amantes de la muerte".

Y ahora, ellos estaban juntos, ahora por una eternidad entera. Nadie podría separarlos.

Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro.


End file.
